William Batson (DC Extended Universe)
William "Billy" Batson is a teenage boy who lives with a foster family in the suburbs of Philadelphia. He was chosen by the Wizard to be the champion. He was granted the ability to transform into a super powered adult by yelling the word "Shazam!", a lightning bolt would strike him and turn him into Shazam. Biography ''Shazam! ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' After being chosen by the wizard Shazam as his champion, Billy has been granted various inhuman feats (well he is in his avatar form, as Billy has the strength, courage, speed, stamina, power and wisdom of the gods, Hercules, Achilles, Mercury, Atlas, Zeus and Solomon respectively); such as superhuman strength, speed, durability, leaping, agility, stamina, electrogenesis, electrokinesis, etc., making him an extremely powerful superhuman. **'Superhuman Strength:' Shazam possesses far more strength than normal humans; for example, he is able to easily lift individuals single-handedly and send them flying and punch through concrete pillars. He is also able to lift vehicles off the ground, such as a pickup truck and even a bus and push a heavy barrel away with a flick of his finger. **'Superhuman Durability:' Shazam possesses far durability then normal humans, as he is virtually invulnerable to most forms of harm; for example, Freddy Freeman broke a wooden baseball bat over him, he emerged unscathed from a wooden box that Freddy had doused in gasoline and ignited, repeated crashes into cars left him unscathed and bullets bounced off of Shazam on impact, even his face (only slightly "tickling" him). **'Superhuman Speed:' Shazam possesses far more speed than normal humans; for example, he can move so fast that he looks like yellow streaks of light, thus being able to knock a criminal down before the latter even knew what happened, to save Mary Bromfield from being run over, and to quickly disarm a robber. **'Superhuman Agility:' Shazam possesses far agility then normal humans; for example, he is able to dodge attacks and move around different objects relatively easily. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Shazam possesses far more stamina than normal humans; for example, he is capable of not growing tired despite running incredibly fast and flying through the air. He is also able to take multiple hits from Sivana and continue fighting without needing a break. **'Electrogenesis:' Shazam can generate, create and project electricity from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Shazam can manipulate electricity. **'Flight:' Shazam is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to levitate or fly; for example, he can fly at great speeds and be able to keep pace with Sivana and the Seven Deadly Sins. **'Superhuman Intelligence:' Shazam possesses far more intelligence than normal humans. Relationships *Wizard Shazam - Ally. *Freddy Freeman - Ally and foster brother. *Mary Bromfield - Ally and sister. *Eugene Choi - Ally and foster brother. *Pedro Peña - Ally and foster brother. *Darla Dudley - Ally and foster sister. *Marilyn Batson - Mother. *Victor Vasquez - Foster father. *Rosa Vasquez - Foster mother. *Thaddeus Sivana - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (1 film) **''Shazam!'' (First appearance) - Zachary Levi and Asher Angel Behind the scenes *Jake McDorman, Parker Young, Joshua Sasse, Derek Theler, and John Cena were the front runners for Shazam before the part went to Zachary Levi. *Dwayne Johnson wanted to see Armie Hammer as Shazam. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Shazam!'' Shazam! Just Say the Word Poster.jpg Shazam! Dolby Poster.jpg Shazam and Freddy-1.jpg Billy Batson SHAZAM.jpg Shazam 01.jpg Shazam_pic_2.png See Also *Shazam Category:Shazam Characters Category:Shazam! Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Heroes